Tell me that you love me
by Nero The Toast
Summary: Dieser OneShot spielt in der 1. Staffel Folge 11 :) Es ist FemSlash Tori x Jade nachdem die Beiden mit ihren Freunden geschlemmt haben holt der Schreck sie ein und Tori lässt sich etwas einfallen um ihre Schulden zu begleichen, was dabei mit ihr und Jade passiert war jedoch nicht beabsichtigt..


Ein wenig panisch blickte ich zwischen und Beck und Robbie hin und her, überlegte fieberhaft wie wir aus dieser durchaus peinlichen Situation wieder heraus kommen sollten.

Wieso zum Teufel hatte Robbie Kaviar für sechshundert Dollar bestellen müssen?  
Warum nicht Brot oder Fischsuppe oder irgendetwas anderes, billigeres!

Und unser werter Herr Lehrer hatte sich einfach so aus dem Staub gemacht...  
Doch ich wurde davon abgelenkt das sich ein paar Schritte von mir entfernt der Restaurantmanager und ein anderer, mir nicht bekannter Mann, miteinander stritten.

Ich horchte auf und drehte mich leicht um, um noch mehr zu erfahren.  
Offenbar spielte hier im 'Maestro's' normalerweise eine Liveband für die das Restaurant berühmt war, aber so wie ich das verstand waren die Mitglieder der Band erkrankt und es hatte sich niemand um Ersatz gekümmert.  
Das war unsere Chance!  
Ich schob meinen Teller von mir und sprang auf, lief um Robbie's Stuhl herum und blieb bei Jade stehen, beugte mich leicht über sie und zupfte an ihrem Kleid.

„Gib mir dein Kleid!", forderte ich und sah sie abwartend an, bemerkte das Funkeln in Jades Augen und ihre leichte Verwirrung.

„Was?"

Ihre Frage klang keineswegs freundlich gemeint und offenbar hatte sie nicht ganz verstanden was ich wollte, also zog ich ich noch mal an dem feinen Stoff.

„Gib mir dein Kleid!", wiederholte ich und verdrehte dabei die Augen.  
Jade nahm den Stoff nun ebenfalls zwischen die Finger, sah mich ungläubig an und Beck, der neben ihr saß schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren.

„Dieses Kleid?"

Der Argwohn in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören, ebenso wie ihr Unwille, aber sie wusste ja auch noch nicht was ich vor hatte und leider konnte ich meinen Plan in meinem Trainingsanzug sicher nicht durch führen

„Ja!", sagte ich nun schon ein wenig genervt und zog Jade von ihrem Stuhl nach oben, schleppte sie einfach am Arm hinter mir her, in Richtung Toiletten.

Ich öffnete die Tür und stieß die Brünette hinein, schloss die Tür hinter uns und begann ganz simpel mich auszuziehen, warf ihr den Trainingsanzug hin, während ich nun nur noch in Hösschen und BH vor ihr stand.  
Jade allerdings schien es immer noch nicht zu kapieren, stand einfach nur und starrte mich an als würde ich jeden Moment den Verstand verlieren.  
„Was zum Teufel machst du da?! Zieh dich sofort wieder an!", zischte sie und wollte mir die Trainingsjacke in die Arme drücken, doch ich wich aus und ging nun auf sie zu, immerhin hatten wir nicht so viel Zeit.  
„Stell dich nicht so an, schnallst du es denn nicht? Der Club hat keine Livemusik und wir haben Schulden, also löse ich dieses Problem, leider kann ich in diesem Aufzug schlecht auftreten oder?", erklärte ich geduldig als wäre Jade ein kleines Kind, welchem man alles fünf mal erzählen musste bis es verstand.

Während ich ihr allerdings meinen Plan erläuterte fing ich an sie einfach umzudrehen, machte ihr den Reißverschluss auf und strich ihr das Kleid von den Schultern, zog ein wenig daran, so das es einfach an ihr herunter glitt.

„Los steig aus dem Kleid!", forderte ich sie auf und schnappte mir sofort das Kleid, welches sie mir nur äußerst widerwillig hin hielt.

Herr Gott noch mal, sollte sie doch froh sein das der Manager so nicht die Polizei rufen würde.  
Die Schule würde nicht erfahren was wir mit dem Geld für die Sportmannschaften taten und wir könnten weiterhin jedes Jahr von diesem Geld essen gehen.

„Okay okay, hetz mich nicht so!", schnauzte Jade mich an und sah aus als würde sie mir jeden Moment eine scheuern, doch immerhin sagte sie nichts gegen meinen Plan, was doch bedeutete das sie ihn gut fand, auch wenn Jade West das niemals freiwillig zugeben würde.

Doch als ich das Kleid in der Hand hielt wurde mir klar das es doch ein wenig kürzer war als gedacht und mein Blick viel auf die Strumpfhose, welche Jade noch immer trug.  
Sie war zwar dunkel, aber noch immer ein wenig durchsichtig was allerdings durch die Muster größtenteils verdeckt wurde.

„Was guckst du so, Tori? Oh...oh nein!", fluchte Jade und hatte gemerkt das ich ihre Strumpfhose anstarrte, sah aus als würde sie mir gleich wirklich die Augen auskratzen wollen oder zumindest etwas ähnlich schmerzhaftes an mir anstellen.

„Stell dich nicht so an! Zieh dich endlich aus!", forderte ich ungeduldig und merkte jedoch schnell selber wie zweideutig das eben geklungen haben musste. Ich merkte wie sich meine Wangen leicht rot färbten und räusperte mich, sah das auch Jade die Zweideutigkeit dahinter verstanden hatte.

Während Jade sich aus der engen Strumpfhose schälte kam ich nicht umhin zu bewundern wie gut sie eigentlich aussah, war sie doch nur ein wenig größer als ich und ihre Kurven saßen an genau den richtigen Stellen.  
Besonders ihre Brüste, welche sich gegen den Stoff des BH's drückten, schienen perfekt zu ihrem Körper zu passen. Doch ich wurde abgelenkt, denn Jade fluchte laut, schien sich mit ihrem Ring in der Strumpfhose verhakt zu haben und bekam die Hand nicht mehr frei.

Schnell lief ich zu ihr, wollte ihr helfen und merkte erst das ich genau vor ihr stand und hinter ihr nur noch die Wand war, als ich ihre warme, weiche Haut schon an meiner spürte.

Wann war ich ihr so nahe gekommen?

Meine Hand lag an ihrer Hüfte, dort wo sie am Stoff hängen geblieben war, strich plötzlich leicht über ihre Finger und wanderte weiter hoch, über den Stoff ihres Höschens, zu ihrer Taille.

Am Bügel ihres BH's stoppte ich, sah ihr tief in die Augen, fragte mich was zum Teufel ich hier tat und konnte doch nicht vermeiden das meine Hand noch weiter hoch rutschte, leicht über den Ansatz ihrer perfekten Brüste strich und bemerkte wie ihr Atem immer schneller ging, ihre Brüste sich mir dabei entgegen hoben.

Ihre Augen waren weit, ob vor Schreck oder Lust, ich wusste es nicht. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet und ihre vollen Lippen schrien geradezu danach geküsst zu werden, alles in mir rief mir zu diese weiche Haut zu berühren, ihr noch näher zu sein und so brachte ich mein Gesicht an ihres, unsere Lippen berührten sich und ein leises Seufzen entfuhr ihr, brachte mich dazu den Kuss zu vertiefen.

Es fühlte sich so wundervoll an, ihre Lippen an meinen, ihre Zunge die mit meiner spielte, ihre weichen Brüste die sich gegen mich drängten, ihr schneller Atem.

Meine Hand rutschte wieder nach unten, mit der anderen stützte ich mich an der Wand hinter Jade ab, hielt sie so zwischen mir und der Wand gefangen. Ich fuhr ganz leicht unter den Stoff ihrer Unterwäsche, spürte wie die Haut dort noch zarter war und musste feststellen das Jade offenbar rasiert war.

Der Kuss wurde immer wilder, unsere Zungen kämpften um die Vorherrschaft in Jades Mund und auch ihre Hände begaben sich nun auf Wanderschaft und fingen an mich noch näher an sie zu drücken, strichen über meinen Rücken.

Ich ließ meine Hand noch weiter runter gleiten, stöhnte in den Kuss hinein als ich spürte das sie dort unten feucht war, mir ihren Unterleib entgegen streckte, offenbar mehr wollte und ich wollte ihr das geben, ließ einen Finger leicht in sie gleiten.  
Ein erschrockenes, aber nicht unwilliges Keuchen verließ ihren Mund, wurde gedämpft durch meinen und ich spürte wie sich ihre Fingernägel in meinen Rücken bohrten.

Es war so wundervoll sie hier bei mir zu haben, zu spüren das ihr gefiel was ich mit ihr tat, ihre weichen Lippen an meinen, noch immer in den heißen Kampf vertieft.

Doch plötzlich löste sie ihre Lippen von meinen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte laut auf was dadurch verursacht wurde das ich angefangen hatte meinen Finger in ihr zu bewegen.

„Oh Gott Tori!", stöhnte sie wieder und ich vergrub mein Gesicht an ihrem Hals, saugte ihren wundervollen Duft ein, küsste die zarte Haut, biss leicht hinein und saugte mich daran fest.

Ihr Stöhnen und Keuchen wurde immer lauter, ihre Bewegungen wilder und ich konnte mich nicht daran satt sehen wie sie sich wand, dabei so wunderschön war, die Augen geschlossen, die Lippen vom Kuss gerötet.

Und auf einmal spürte ich wie sie anfing zu zittern, drückte sie noch weiter gegen die Wand damit sich nicht einfach zusammen zuckte und mit einem lauten Stöhnen und meinem Namen auf ihren Lippen kam Jade zum Orgasmus, lehnte sich vollkommen erschöpft an mich und nur ganz langsam kam ihr Atem zur Ruhe. Ich selber merkte das ich breites Grinsen auf den Lippen hatte, drückte Jade an mich und versuchte zu verstehen was wir soeben getan hatten.

„Wow!" flüsterte Jade rau an meinem Ohr. Ein Wort was mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte und mir ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte.

Ich brachte meine Lippen an ihr, pustete leicht hinein und kicherte.

„Es hat dir gefallen?", fragte ich leise und strich dabei zart über ihre Hüfte.

„Bild dir nichts drauf in!", zischte Jade, noch immer etwas außer Atem, grinste dann aber auch und drückte mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Mehr als gefallen!"

Das sie das zugab konnte ich kaum glauben, verfiel in seliges Schweigen.

Doch unsere traute Zweisamkeit, denn plötzlich klopfte jemand an die Tür und mir wurde jetzt erst bewusst wie lange wir schon hier drin sein musste.

„Ich will ja nicht drängeln, Mädels! Aber die Leute warten!", rief André von draußen und Jade und ich zuckten zusammen, ließen voneinander ab und zogen uns schnell an, beziehungsweise in Jades Fall erst mal aus, denn ich brauchte noch immer ihre Strumpfhose und die Schuhe.

„Wir kommen sofort!", rief ich ein wenig gestresst und quetschte mich gleichzeitig in den feinen Stoff, zog dann das Kleid an und glitt in die Schuhe.

Als wir Beide fertig angezogen waren sah ich zu Jade, wir beide wusste nicht ganz was wir sagen sollten, unsere Blicke wichen sich aus und ich ging unsicher zur Tür, wollte sie gerade öffnen, doch da wurde ich von Jade aufgehalten.

„Tori, warte... das eben...", sie stockte und holte tief Luft, sah mich unsicher an und stieß mich dann gegen die Tür, küsste mich, so wie ich sie eben geküsst hatte. Wild, ungestüm.

Und als wir den Kuss lösten mussten wir beide grinsen, ich hielt ganz leicht ihre Hand.

„Dir ist doch wohl bewusst das du dafür noch eine Revenge bekommst oder?", sagte Jade dann in ihrem typisch, arroganten Ton, machte die Tür auf und stolzierte vor mir, in meinem Jogginganzug, zurück an den Tisch.

Das bedeutete doch das sie offenbar eine Wiederholung plante und auch wenn ich vor ein paar Tagen noch verzweifelt darüber war das ich ihr und Beck nicht hatte helfen können, wieder zusammen zu kommen, so war ich im Moment mehr als froh darüber.

Sonst hätte diese Begegnung der besonderen Art eben sicher nicht statt gefunden.

Schnellen Schrittes eilte ich zu Andre, welcher bereits am Flügel saß, einen Ton anstimmte.

Und in dem Moment wo ich begann zu singen war mir klar für wen ich dieses Lied sang und wie gut es doch passte, hoffentlich wusste Jade auch das sie damit gemeint war.

„_Oh...  
Yeah, yeah...  
The situation turns around  
Enough to figure out  
That someone else has let you down  
So many times, I don't know why  
But I know we can make it  
As long as you say it  
So tell me that you love me (Yeah)  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
Maybe if you take one more  
Then I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway_

_So tell me that you love me anyway_

_Whoa, oh, oh...  
Waking up beside yourself  
And what you feel inside  
Is being shared with someone else  
Nowhere to hide, I don't know why  
But I know we can make it  
As long as you say it_

_So tell me that you love me (Yeah)  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
Maybe if you take one more  
Then I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway_

_Show me, look what we found  
It's turning around every day  
I can hear what you say  
Now, I know why  
I know we can make it_

_If you tell me that you love me (Yeah)  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
Maybe if you take one more..._

_So tell me that you love me (Yeah)  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
Maybe if you take one more  
Then I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway..._

_I love you, Babe!" _

Während ich sang, sah ich immer wieder zu Jade, lächelte ihr leicht zu, dachte daran was wir eben getan hatten und mir war klar das sie wusste das ich das nur für sie sang. Den letzten Satz hatte ich einfach an den normalen Text angehängt, was mir einen schiefen Blick von Andre einbrachte, der ja nicht wusste was hier vor sich ging und mittlerweile ein wenig verwirrt zwischen mir und Jade hin und her sah.

Ich lächelte Jade an, verbeugte mich vor dem Publikum und nahm den Dank des Managers an, welcher uns versicherte das wir seinen Abend gerettet hatten und die Schulden mehr als abgegolten waren.

Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht ging ich zurück an den Tisch, wo Jade noch immer in meinen Klamotten saß, mich leicht anlächelte, dabei versuchte überheblich auszusehen.

„Ey Jade, woher kommt dieser Knutschfleck an deinem Hals?! Der war doch eben noch nicht da oder?", rief Cat auf einmal neben Jade und ich zuckte zusammen.  
Tatsache...da an ihrem Hals prangte ein großer Fleck, schwankte zwischen rot und blau, wies deutlich die Form eines Knutschflecks auf und Cat hatte Recht, der war eben noch nicht da gewesen, denn ich hatte ihn ihr beschert.

„Das geht dich nichts an!", fauchte Jade und rückte von Cat ab, blickte sich ein wenig unwohl um, besonders unwohl schien es ihr zu sein Beck anzusehen, waren die Beiden doch schließlich ein Paar gewesen, doch dieser schien eher interessiert als enttäuscht, blickte zwischen ihr und mir her.

Dann grinste er stand auf und packte Andre am Arm, begann die Melodie ihres Songs zu pfeifen und sang immer wieder; „ I love you, Babe! Oh Yeah!"

Mistkerl...er wusste was da lief!

Mit einem Grinsen setzte ich mich neben Jade, nahm unter dem Tisch ihre Hand und lächelte sie an.

Für einen Moment dachte ich sie würde mir die Hand entziehen, immerhin war das Jade! Aber im Gegenteil, sie drückte meine Finger leicht und auch wenn sie mich nicht ansah...ich war glücklich.

Mal sehen was dieser Abend noch so bringen würde... Bestimmt einiges Gutes !


End file.
